


Astrophilia

by Why_Live_In_Reality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Complete OC, Death, F/M, Ford's Past, Lovannia Gives No Fcks, Memories, Plenty of Journal References, Possession, Romance, Set after Canon Ending, Swashbuckling Adventure in the Arctic!, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Live_In_Reality/pseuds/Why_Live_In_Reality
Summary: On target for an anomaly in the Arctic, Ford and Stan are enjoying their trip. Until a wild rift appears and someone from Ford's past comes back! Suddenly Ford finds his past and present colliding and that never ends well... right?*Set after the canon ending of the series where the Stans are traveling the world on the Stan O'War II.**Lovannia is an original character of my own making. And she's so awesome :)***As usual the wonderful characters of Gravity Falls do not belong to me.





	1. Something Wicked this Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> ASTROPHILIA: Noun. (uncountable) (rare) Love of and/or obsession with planets, stars, and outer space.
> 
> *Anything in Italics is being spoken mentally*

Chapter 1

Gritting her teeth, Lovannia growled and launched herself at the looming creature in front of her. Dragging her clawed hand down it’s forearm, she heard it howl in pain before grabbed at her and flung her to the ground. Winded but still conscious, Lovannia rolled as the creature brought its foot down hard on the spot where her head would have been. As she sprang to her feet, a high pitched beeping erupted from her wrist. Glancing down, Lovannia recognised the red blinking light and grinned.

Jackpot. Her ticket out of the lousy place.

Her victory was cut short as the creature charged her and sent them both tumbling back to the ground. Using her scaled protection to its best ability, Lovannia tried to reach for the hidden knife in her boot while the creature bellowed at her from above.

“Come ON you son of a-” Lovannia let out a string of curses in her native tongue as the creature batted her to one side, smashing her against an outcrop of rocks. Lovannia felt the air be pushed from her lungs for the second time and desperately tried to get to her feet, seeing stars bloom behind her eyes. As if sensing her disorientation, the creature gave another loud bellow and swiped it’s large claws at her. Lovannia cried out at the blossom of pain along her stomach as the claws cut through her clothes and scales. She crumpled to the ground, one arm wrapped tightly around her bleeding stomach as the beeping on her wrist grew louder.

As the creature brought back it’s arm for another swipe, Lovannia forced herself up, adrenaline taking over her muscles, and dove behind the rocky outcrop. The creature’s claws struck sparks as they raked across rock. Lovannia was breathing hard and could feel the blood trickling between her fingers as she glanced at her wrist. It was close! She just need to make a break for it. Peering around her hiding spot, Lovannia took in her surrounds and made a quick assessment. Getting to her feet with a wince, Lovannia steeled herself and took off at a run toward a nearby expanse of rock, the creature screaming in frustration as its prey got away.

As she approached the middle of the expanse, Lovannia saw the telltale contortions in the air that signalled a rift. The creature was hot on her heels and she only hoped the rift would get her far enough away without the creature following her. Lovannia’s feet slipped on the gravel and she willed herself to stay upright. Escape was so close.

The rift opened, colours swirling nauseatingly inside. Lovannia gulped hard, winced at the pull of her wounds and dove through the rift.

 

X

 

Ford drummed his fingers on the wooden railing and sighed. It wasn’t that he was bored, he’d never been able to get the hang of being bored, but he was... unexcited about what they’d found so far. Stan had remained cheerful, reminding him that his anomaly trackers were “making enough racket to wake a dead guy. So there’s gotta be somthin’ out here.”.

That was the problem! There was something out here, Ford knew it. The readings were consistent, and he’d checked and rechecked maps and coordinates. But no one in any of the surrounding settlements seemed to know anything! Which was frustrating! And odd, as the readings all pointed towards an anomaly fairly big.

Ford dragged a hand through his wind tousled hair and stared down at the steel grey water. Had he made a mistake dragging Stan up to the Arctic Circle? What if there WAS nothing here and Ford had risked giving Stan pneumonia for no reason? Maybe the cold was the problem. Maybe it was causing a frequency disturbance, maybe if he took another look at the machines-

“SIXER! We gotta problem!” Stan’s harried yell snapped Ford out of his revive and he spun round. One hand automatically reaching for the holster slung around his chest, Ford ran up to the ship’s wheelhouse where Stanley was staring grimly at the sky.

“What is it?” Ford asked, scanning the water around them.

“I’m not the only one seeing tha sky do that am I?” Stan pointed. Ford followed the line of his brother’s arm and felt his mouth drop as he recognised the familiar distortions of a dimensional rift. Was this what the trackers had picked up on?

“Better stop Stan.” Ford sucked at his teeth in thought. “That’s a dimensional rift. Who knows what could happen.”

“Oh good.” Stan fiddled with the boat’s controls. “Thought I was having another flashback to my drug days.”

Despite himself, Ford chuckled.

“Well, I can’t attest to that myself. But I’ve seen a fair few dimensional rifts in my time, and this one looks just like them.” He smiled.

Stan raised an eyebrow at him.

“So whadda we do genius? Go round it?”

“No. It shouldn’t hang around for too long. They normally appear and then disappear, like gusts of wind.” Ford dismissed. “Just drop the anchor. We’re over shallow enough water right now.”

“Aye aye captain.” Stanley saluted mockingly. Ford just turned his gaze back out the window, taking note of the rift.

Could this be what he had been looking for? Was this the anomaly?

Ford was sceptical. Rifts were infrequent and unreliable. They rarely appeared in the same place. And travelling through them was dangerous. Ford ran through his memories of travelling the multiverse. It was awful. Using rifts had almost killed him, and others, many times. And that was even after they had worn armour and taken other protective measures. You’d have to be pretty desperate to jump through one unprepared. Absently Ford’s hand wandered to his wrist, ghosting over the spot where a device of his own making _had_ helped him predict and use dimensional rifts. God knows where it was now.

A sudden rough wave made him stumble against the wall. As Ford steadied himself, he glanced at Stan who was mirroring him on the other side of the small room.

“Uh, Ford? Should that thing be getting bigger?” Stan asked, his face slack with uncertainty. Ford looked toward the rift and gasped.

The rift had split and was growing larger. Large enough to effect the world around it, throwing up waves that threatened to spill onto the deck of the boat.

“Stan. This could get rough. Brace yourself against the wheel.” Ford ordered. Stan nodded, knowing  enough to trust his brother after the few months that they’d been at sea.

Ford worried his lip as he kept his eyes on the rift. If it was growing, did that mean someone or something was coming through? And if they were, were they dangerous? Ford reached back for his gun again, unholstering it and checking its ammunition stores.

“Geez. It must be bad if ya’ve got that out.” Stan commented. Ford glanced at him, heart starting to pound in a familiar way.

“I need to be prepared.” He muttered. “I’ve seen some nasty things come out of rifts.” Stan nodded, his mouth set in a determined line, knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel. Ford felt a rush of love for his brother, glad he hadn’t pressed for more information and doubly glad he’d listened without arguing. Ford may need to be alert and ready. Ford stalked over to the door and opened it, sighting down his gun to the rift before settling against the wood to wait.

Minutes passed. The rift stopped growing, but continued to reveal it’s coloured insides.

“What’s the deal Sixer?” Stan asked eventually “Thought ya said these things vanished?”

“There may be someone attempting to travel through it.” Ford answered, eyes not leaving the rift. “That would make it more unpredictable than usual.”

A sudden flash from the rift made Ford start and his feet took over on instinct. He leapt down the stairs, rolling into a crouch, gun trained on the rift. A dark shape was emerging, at speed. Ford gritted his teeth and took aim at the approaching shape before being knocked sharply to the side by another rough wave.

“Dammit!” Ford swore, his gun flying from his grasp as he sprawled on the wood, the dark shape hitting the deck of the ship hard.

“Holy Moses! It’s a person Ford!” Stan leaned out of the wheelhouse.

Ford’s head whipped round and took in the sight of the prone figure lying on the deck.

“It could only look human Stan.” Ford warned. “Stay there.”

Without waiting to see if Stan had listened, Ford slowly approached the ‘person’ as Stanley had called it.  

Above his head, the rift snapped shut with a crack of thunder and the waves slowly subsided. Ford reached a hand out to turn the person over when they started to move and struggle to their feet, managing to brace themselves on their hands and knees. Ford noted the shape of a pack strapped to their back. Clearly a traveller, perhaps haplessly sucked into a rift and spat back out.

“Hello? What happened? Are you alright?” Ford asked, hoping they weren’t a particularly dangerous creature. A low moan and rumble emerged from the hunched over person. Ford was weighing up his options when Stan’s voice boomed across the deck.

“Hey! You in trouble? Need a hand?”

Stan approached the person with a hand extended and Ford’s mouth dropped in horror.

“Stanley! Don’t-”

A growl ripped from the person and they grabbed Stan’s hand with astonishing speed before flinging him to the side. Stan swore as he hit the railing and struggled to get to his knees. Ford’s mouth set in a line and he glanced around for the gun as he watched the person slowly extend to their full height. They were slim, notably female in form, and clearly stronger than they looked Ford noted as he attempted to edge away. The deck creaked and the person spun, glaring at Ford as intelligible noises spilled from their mouth. Ford froze, weighing his options. Stanley however, was not going to wait.

“Don’t even think about it you monster!” He growled, launching himself at the person.

Ford caught the gleam off Stan’s brass knuckles as Stan tackled the person and landed a few solid hits against the person’s sides. The person spat and screamed, thrashing madly before getting a grip on Stan’s arms and holding them away.

“Oh, you wanna play that way huh?” Stan goaded, baring his teeth. The person snarled and kicked upwards, striking Stan in the back with a solid boot. As Stan reeled from the impact, the creature dragged him forward and head butted Stan in the face, hard. Ford heard the muffled crack of Stan’s nose meeting a forehead and winced. Stan swore and spat blood out as the person pushed him of her with remarkable ease. Shoving Stan again, she sent him flying back to the wall of the cabin before rounding on Ford once again.

It had all happened so fast, Ford still hadn’t moved. Desperately looking around for his gun, Ford made to move but was stopped by a surprisingly delicate hand grabbing the front of his sweater. He tugged hard to get away, and was shocked to find little wriggle room. The person in front of him had strength not found in normal humans.

A high chittering interspaced with clicks and growls reached his ears as a bloodied talon was brought up to his face. Ford paused in his tugging, base instinct taking over.

The person drew him closer and suddenly Ford could make out their facial features easily.

A delicately sculpted face was regarding at him with anger and fear. Large, pupiless emerald eyes stared unblinkingly at Ford, the intense colour seemingly sucking him further in. As the person uttered the same high chittering, Ford caught a glimpse of pointed teeth and a forked tongue. Dirtied sliver hair was falling into her face, making her look even more delicate, despite the very sharp talon pressed against his cheek.

Ford felt dizzy. The last time he’d seen features like that... And the strength! Ford almost laughed, almost. He willed himself to stay still, trying to convey total submission, knowing that she’d calm soon if she didn’t feel threatened.

“Let him go!” Stan yelled. The person whipped her head round, growling low in her throat. A warning.

“Stan. Don’t move!” Ford said loudly. “Just stop!”

“Fuck that Sixer! She could kill ya!” Stan argued. Ford could just make out Stan edging toward them, holding the tranquilizer gun they’d stored in the cabin for big anomalies. Ford groaned. Stanley was only going to make this worse.

“That’s not going to work Stan! Just trust me!” Ford tried again, while still trying to remain still.

Stan said nothing, just hoisted the gun to his shoulder. Ford watched as the person still holding him tightly, tilted her head and focused on Stan.

Stan jumped as if he’d been electrocuted and stopped moving.

“What the-” Stan glanced down, minute body twitches betraying his attempts at moving. “Why can’t I move?”

“She’s in your head.” Ford told him, “She’s keeping you there.”

“How’d ya know that!” Stan called back, panic rising in his voice as he was forced to drop the gun.

“Just believe me, I know this.” Ford was in no position to explain things. But at least Stan was no longer in danger... for now.

As the person turned her gaze on him again, Ford focused on her eyes and tried calling her name in his head.

_“Lovannia?”_

The person snapped her teeth in agitation and Ford’s heart spiked. Was he right? He tried again.

_“Nia. Nia it’s me. Ford. Try to calm down.”_

She seemed to respond, her face unable to settle on one expression for long as primal instinct fought with common sense. Ford cried out as he felt a whiplash of her own fear strike inside his head.

“Ford!” Stan cried out, panicked and high pitched.

“I’m, I’m alright Stan.” Ford tried to reassure him.

_“Rirri. Come on. I’m not going to hurt you.”_ Ford continued, using a name only she would know to try and soothe her. She snarled and pressed her talon against his cheek harder. Ford winced as he felt it puncture his skin.

Ok. She was too scared to respond. Fine. He could work with this. But it was going to hurt.

_“Rirri, take a closer look. I’m not going to hurt you. Just do what you have to figure this out.”_ Ford offered silently before letting himself sink into her grip. After a moment of tense silence, the person let out a string of growls, followed with a strange high keening. Ford relaxed, prematurely. The sky spun as she flipped Ford onto his back and pinned him down, straddling his hips easily.

Ford let out an ‘oof’ as he landed, immediately followed by a whole body shiver as she settled her full weight on top of him. This position was familiar.  
“What the hell are ya doing Ford?!” Stan sounded frantic, but Ford found he didn’t have words to reassure his brother as the person, no, woman leaned down and placed her hand over his neck gently. Ford forced himself to stay still, shuffling his hands under his legs. He was pretty certain she wouldn’t hurt him... or at least hurt him too badly.

She squeezed her fingers slightly and Ford felt a jolt run through him at her touch. Oh yes. Definitely familiar. Baring her teeth, the woman leaned down and tilted her head from side to side as she examined Ford closely. Ford’s eyes fluttered to her mouth and tried desperately not to think about what was going to happen. A low rumble echoed in the woman’s throat and she lifted the sharp talons of her other hand.

“NO! FORD!” Stan screamed as the light glinted off the talons. Ford refused to panic, closing his eyes and focusing on his breath as he felt the claws scrape across his skin as she tore the neck of his sweater open. A few seconds passed as she effectively exposed his neck and left shoulder, shredding his sweater.

She leaned down, her weight shifting across Ford’s body and he shuddered, biting his tongue to prevent himself from making a sound. The woman lowered her head toward his neck, seeking out the colourful patch of skin there.

That stupid tattoo might just save my life, Ford thought.

 

Stanley couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

That, that, thing had pinned his brother down and god knows what her plan was. He’d almost lost it when she raised her claws to Ford. And Ford! Why was he just lying there? Why wasn’t he tryna get out of her grasp? Where was his stupid gun? Stan tried thrashing again uselessly. He was still held fast by whatever was keeping him here. Useless to do anything except watch whatever that thing was doing to Ford. Was she sniffing him?

 

Ford’s eyes snapped open as he felt her nuzzle his neck gently, almost intimately. Forgetting himself, he let out a breathy gasp. There was a growl against his skin. The woman moved her face away from his neck and down to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

_“Stay.”_

A single word echoed in his head. Ford smiled where she couldn’t see.

_“Be gentle.”_ He replied.

No reply. But a sudden sharp pain raced through him as pointed teeth lanced into his skin. Ford cried out and felt the woman lift a hand to his head. The pain faded almost instantly as she touched him, replaced by a warm sensation that spread through his body. Ford let out a moan as he felt her enter his head easily, that warm sensation deepening to something hotter in his lower stomach.

 

Stan couldn’t look away. She bit him! She bit Ford! Was she a fucking vampire too?! Stan tugged uselessly, anger surfacing at being held here while his brother was being attacked, or even eaten!

Stan’s eyes widened as he heard the loud moan bubble from Ford’s mouth.

That didn’t sound like a pained moan... the complete opposite in fact. Was Ford, was he enjoying her bite? Stan tried like hell to figure out what was happening. Ford looked almost blissfully unaware of the mouth attached to his neck, leaning into the hand that was cradling his head. What the fuck was happening?

 

Lovannia snapped back to her sense as she felt a familiar mind under her. Withdrawing her teeth sharply, she gasped for air and leaned shakily against the bloodied shoulder. A broad hand gently touched her hair and she flinched.

_“It’s alright. I’ve got you.”_ A familiar voice echoed through her head and Lovannia felt tears spill from her eyes.

_“Stanford?”_ She asked tentatively, mind rolling from the andrenaline starting to ebb away.

_“Right here. Just focus on my hand.”_

Lovannia gave a soft sigh in relief as the hand continued to stoke the side of her head, gently digging its thumb in behind her ear, just the way he knew she liked it. Another hand softly touched her back and Lovannia made a soft clicking in gratitude. A low chuckle rumbled under her and she lifted her head just far enough to see a familiar face.

Ford smiled as Lovannia lifted her eyes to his. Stroking her hair always worked.

She stroked a finger over his temple and suddenly remembered his shoulder.

“Shit.” She cursed out loud before dropping her head to the wound. Ford let out another moan at the sensation of her tongue lathing over the wound, effectively cleaning and healing it.

“Thank you.” He whispered as she straightened, swaying slightly.

Lovannia frowned, her body slumping to the side as her eyes fluttering closed.

“Nia?” Ford scrambled to his knees and lifted her off the deck, holding her close. “Nia? What’s wrong?”

“Ford?” Stan was finally able to move and wasted no time hurrying over to his brother, scooping up the tranquilizer gun again.

“Ford? What’s going on?” Stan asked, pointing the gun at Lovannia. Ford stroked Lovannia’s face in concern as he cradled her softly.

Stan made a noise of frustration and cocked the gun. Ford snapped his head up at the sound, eyes wild and alert.

“Put the fucking thing down Stan. She’s clearly not going to hurt us now.” He snarled. Stan took a step back like he’d been slapped.

“Not hurt us? She was just snacking on ya neck Stanford!” He protested. Ford shook his head dismissively.

“That was necessary. Just get rid of the gun knucklehead!”

Stan gaped in shock but gently eased the safety lock into place. As he looked down at his brother cradling this strange woman, Stan notice dark splotches on Ford’s ruined sweater and lilac splatters on the deck around him.

“Uh, Ford?” Stan said cautiously in case Ford yelled again. “What’s with the purple stuff?”

“What?” Ford looked up, confused, before glancing around him. His eyes widened.

“Fuck!” Ford leaned back and looked down at Lovannia’s body. Ford grabbed Lovannia close and lifted her easily as he got to his feet. He shouldered past Stan, kicking the door to the cabin open as he let loose a string of incomprehensible growls and clicks.

“I understand none of this.” Stan said to himself, left alone on the deck of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2 - Patched and Mended

Chapter 2

 

Stan was still hopelessly lost even as he eventually followed his brother into the cabin.  
Ford had laid the woman out on the small table in their kitchen, her pack carelessly flung to the side, and Stan was able to see the origin of the purple splatters. Long gashes ran along the woman’s stomach, open and oozing a lilac coloured substance. They looked angry, deep, and very recent. Stan’s stomach rolled at the sight and he placed the gun down, rolling up his sleeves as he took a deep breath.

Ford was leaning over the woman, examining the wounds as he muttered to himself.

“Stupid woman, she knows better than to travel while wounded. For god’s sake, she wouldn’t even let me leave the hide out when I was injured. Damn typical of her. Let’s see, recent, avoided any major organs, probably because of her scales. Think Ford, think! Three claws, one smaller than the other two, prehensile maybe... Dammit! Think!”

“Hey, Sixer, maybe we should stop the blood first?” Stan took a stab in the dark. Ford seemed pretty damn frantic, maybe Stan could help him with the basics.

“Oh, yes. Right.” Ford blinked stupidly before yanking his  ruined sweater over his head and pressing it against the wounds. A low, pained moan bubbled from the woman’s lips and Ford jolted.

“Nia?” He asked, shifting enough to cup her cheek gently.

Stan was still in shock. Ford was being so tender, so gentle with someone who had just bitten him (Stan could still see the red marks from her teeth on Ford’s neck), and he knew her name? When had she introduced herself?

The woman’s eyes fluttered open, her face contorting in pain.

“Ford? What the fuck are you doing to me?” She hissed through clenched teeth.

“Stopping the bleeding.” Ford replied. “It’s not slowing down yet.”

“Oh.”

Stan watched as the woman’s head thumped back onto the table before turning her strange eyes on him.

“You must be Stanley. I’m sorry about your nose.” She said quietly, still wincing as Ford went back to fussing over her stomach.

“Uh, yeah.” Stan gingerly prodded his nose. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ve had worse. Ford’ll re-set it later.”

Ford made a low growl in the back of his throat, probably pissed at that too. The woman just smirked, amused by his nonchalance.

Stan was still confused at who this woman was, but figured it wasn’t worth thinking too much right now. “Ford called you Nia?”

“Lovannia. I’d shake your hand but...” Lovannia lifted her clawed hand and waved weakly.

Stan chuckled out of sheer nerves.

“Seems like a killer grip.” He joked with an exaggerated bravo.

Lovannia laughed softly, hissing as her stomach moved. Ford shot a murderous look at Stan who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Ah. Sorry. Not the time to laugh I guess.”

“No. Decidedly not.” Ford muttered, lifting his sweater to see the wounds.

Lovannia half heartedly swatted at Ford with her normal hand.

“Spoilsport.” She teased. Ford just huffed and moved away to get a bowl of warm water.

“Stanley. Get the first aid box. And grab a couple of towels.” He ordered without turning. Stan nodded and carefully shuffled past Lovannia’s dangling legs.

She tried to breathe as shallowly as she could so as not to pull at the gouges in her flesh which really were hurting now the adrenaline had begun to wear off.

“What the hell were you thinking Nia?” Ford eventually asked, breaking the silence.

“Are we talking about the mistake of almost being disembowelled or the mistake of letting you become part of my life?” Lovannia jibed. Ford scowled down at the sink.

“Of jumping into a rift while injured. You know how dangerous that is.” He came back to the table and started tearing the sleeve of his sweater up for rags.

“Not as dangerous as jumping through several rifts while injured.” Lovannia said breezily as she twisted to look at Ford.

No that would be much, much...” Ford trailed off in shock. “You jumped through several rifts? Like this?” He gestured down at her body. Lovannia nodded.

“Didn’t have a choice.” She said, staring at the ceiling once again as Stan came back into the room. Ford was frozen in place, only snapping out of it when Stan nudged him.

“Here. I also got the poor thing a pillow. That table’s uncomfortable.” Stan said, dropping the towels on Ford’s lap before moving round to the other side with the first aid box and a pillow.

“Thank you Stanley.” Lovannia murmured, eyes closing again. “Sleep sounds very good right now.”

“Don’t you dare. Not until I’ve sorted this.” Ford instructed, a frantic edge to his voice that Stan was surprised to hear. Lovannia muttered something in a language Stan didn’t recognise.

“Fine. I’ll stay awake. But only ‘cause you asked so nicely.” Lovannia opened one eye and Stan took the chance to hold the pillow out to her. Lovannia lifted her head, looking at Stan expectantly.

_“Just slide it under my head. Don’t think Ford wants me to move too much.”_

Stan yelped as Lovannia’s voice entered his head.

“Nia’s kind are telepathic Stan,” Ford explained as he began to clean the wounds. “She’s tired and injured. Using her telepathy is easier than talking right now.”

“Telepathic... right. ‘Cause this couldn’t get stranger.” Stan muttered as he gently placed the pillow under Lovannia’s head.

 _“Thanks Stan.”_ Lovannia’s soft voice swirled through Stan’s head again and he shook his head slightly.

“Gonna take some getting used to.” He excused with a shrug at Lovannia.

 _“I understand. I’ll try not to talk too much_.” Lovannia smiled and rested on the pillow.

“Stanley, I need your help. Take this.” Ford stood and handed Stan a towel. “Nia, I’m going to have to lift you. It’s going to hurt.”

Stan watched as Lovannia closed her eyes and after a beat, Ford nodded.

He’s pretty used to her speaking to him like that, Stan thought as he unfurled the towel.

 _“We spent a lot of time in situations where we couldn’t talk out loud... it came in handy really.”_ Lovannia commented.

 _“Right... Like illegal situations.”_ Stan concentrated on thinking.

 _“Pretty much. Well done for replying. You didn’t even move your lips. Even Ford couldn’t manage that straight away.”_ Lovannia giggled in Stan’s head, causing him to grin. Ford shot him a furious look.

“Relax Sixer, just having a conversation.” Stan said as he gestured for Ford to get on with things.

Ford raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he slid his arms under Lovannia’s delicate frame. Working quickly, Ford lifted Lovannia off he the table and Stan pushed the towel under her as Lovannia whimpered in pain.

 _“You ok?”_ Ford asked as he gently lowered Lovannia back down.

 _“Oh sure. Just bleeding out.”_ Lovannia muttered weakly.

 _“I’ll fix it.”_ Ford said softly, briefly touching Lovannia’s forehead.

 _“I know you will.”_ Lovannia smiled before coughing.

“Shit. Stan, get out the gauze, gloves and the suture kit. Now.” Ford grabbed a large pair of scissors and began to cut through the straps that lined the side of the Lovannia’s clothes. Once he’d severed them, Ford peeled the remnants of the fabric away from Lovannia’s skin.

 _“Why weren’t you protected?”_ Ford huffed angrily.

 _“Didn’t expect trouble. Guess I got cocky.”_ Lovannia slurred. Ford realised he could reprimand her later, Nia needed his medical attention more than his admonishment right now.

“Stan. Suture kit now.” Ford repeated, trying to sound in control of his emotions and failing.

 Stan hurried to fetch what he needed. Despite her seriously trying to hurt him earlier, Stan was feeling pretty compelled to help stop this woman from dying on their table. Not to mention Sixer seemed to have strong emotions for her.

Ford took what Stan gave him without talking and began preparing the equipment.

“Here. Keep cleaning for me.” Ford pushed the bowl at Stan. Stan sat on the other side of the table and leaned over to gently dab Lovannia’s skin.

She hissed as he applied too much pressure and Stan back away guiltily.

“Sorry. I’m not as gentle as Ford.” He muttered.

 _“It’s ok. Just do your best. I’m pretty resilient_.” Lovannia was back in Stan’s head.

 _“I can tell. I bet ya’d rip our throats out if we tried to hurt ya intentionally.”_ Stan joked, placing the rag on her stomach again.

 _“Hah. Nah. I’ll save that for when Ford does something stupid, as he usually does.”_ Stan could almost hear Lovannia’s smile.

 _“So what happened to ya?”_ Stan asked

_“Word of advice, never get into a fight with a vicious, sinlge minded killer with foot long tusks, three razor sharp claws on each hand and looks like it was hewn from rock unless you KNOW you can win, **or** you’re willing to cheat and play dirty.”_

_“Shit. Sounds like that could end badly.”_ Stan winced at his own stupidity, _“I mean, I know it was, ya wouldn’t be bleeding out if it had gone well.”_

 _“Or if I’d been smarter and worn more armour than I naturally have.”_ Lovannia agreed.

 _“Whaddya mean? Natural armour?”_ Stan glanced at Nia. She didn’t seem to be wearing any sort of armour, natural or otherwise.

_“My skin reacts to threats by covering me in scales. A defence mechanism.”_

_“Damn._ _Pretty convenient.”_ Stan glanced down. _“So how’d ya get so roughed up then?”_

 _“Doesn’t always work. Sometimes,”_ Lovannia paused and Stan heard her growl audibly as Ford reached over and started to stitch the larger slash. _“Sometimes, a creature’s claws or weapon is sharp enough to pierce them. It’s not normally this bad. As I said, I was up against a pretty nasty piece of work.”_

 _“Musta been bad. ‘Cause you seemed pretty capable earlier, even while bleeding out.”_ Stan rinsed the rag out, the water in the bowl now a shimmering lilac.

 _“I’m tougher than I look.”_ Lovannia joked. Stan didn’t know what else to say, so he stayed quiet and gently laid the other, cleaner, damp rag over the two remaining wounds and leaned back.

Ford was trying to keep his mind clear, focusing only on making neat, quick passes with the needle when he felt the familiar pressure of Lovannia slipping into his mind.

 _“I’m trying to concentrate.”_ He scolded lightly.

_“I know. You’re good at concentrating.”_

_“Nia, how did you manage to get here_?” Ford had been wondering about that since he recognised her.

 _“I don’t know.”_ Came her reply.

 _“What? You just leapt through a rift and it spat you out right where I- we were_?” Ford was sceptical.

 _“I guess. I wasn’t exactly conscious you know.”_ Lovannia’s sarcasm was pretty evident.

 _“I wonder if the rift could somehow be influenced by psychic energy between ma...”_ Ford wondered.

 _“Hey, genius? Wonder about that once you’ve saved my life.”_ Lovannia reminded him.

 _“Right. This is the second time correct?”_ Ford said with a tone of amusement. He heard Lovannia’s curse and smiled to himself as he bent his head closer and worked as quickly as he could.

 

“There.” Ford looped the last anchoring knot and snipped the thread cleanly. “Let’s get you wrapped up.”

Ford took a jar from Stanley and smeared a thick layer of salve over the fresh stitches as Stan pulled out several layers of gauze.

“Wow. You guys were oddly prepared for this.” Lovannia said as Ford help her to sit up.

“We been known to get into a lot of trouble.” Stan grinned. “Plus, Sixer’s a bit of a control freak about being prepared.”

Lovannia snorted, wincing slightly.

“You’re telling me. Guy was practically a baby in the multiverse and he was tryna tell me what we should be doing.”

“Hah! Sounds like Ford alright!” Stan agreed as he passed the gauze over to Ford, who scowled and and unrolled the gauze. Placing the end of it over Lovannia’s stomach, Ford caught her eye for just a moment and Lovannia placed her hand on top of the gauze with a smile.

Stan felt like he was an awkward third wheel on a really odd date. These two clearly had a history. And he’d be dammed if Ford had ever mentioned it.

The moment passed and Ford began to wrap the gauze efficiently with a scary amount of precision. Stan wondered how many times he’d had to do this.

_“More than you’d think.”_

Lovannia was suddenly in his head.

 _“To you?”_ Stan asked.

 _“Yes. And himself. We’ve patched each other up a lot.”_ Lovannia stated as Ford pressed against the dressing, judging for her reaction.

“I think that will do it.” Lovannia said out loud. Ford pulled a face and wrapped it around her stomach twice more.

“There. Now I’m satisfied.” Ford said eventually.

“You’re wasting supplies.” Lovannia commented as Ford cleanly secured the wrapping.

“How? You need this?” Stan said, wrinkling his forehead in confusion.

“I heal very quickly. After a few days, I’ll be able to take the stitches out.” Lovannia shrugged. Stan stared.

It was true that Lovannia already seemed a little brighter and less in pain. And Stan couldn’t remember Ford using any anaesthetic or painkillers.

Holy shit, she’s really not human Stan thought to himself.

“What was your first clue?” Lovannia asked out loud, evidently reading Stan’s mind.

“Well, you bit Ford.”

Ford stifled a laugh.

“I was thinking it may have been the fact she held you in place with her mind.” He countered.

“Wrong!” Lovannia joined in. “The first clue was that I fell from a inter-dimensional rift alive and THEN, survived a long drop onto a wooden floor. Or maybe it was the eyes.” Lovannia winked and Stan couldn’t help but agree. Nia’s eyes reminded him of bug’s eyes, all faceted and shiny. They seemed to be able to see right through him, making Stan feel dizzy if he looked at them for too long. He dropped his gaze to a point just above her shoulder instead.

“Good point.” Stan rubbed his chin. “Guess they shoulda been the obvious clue.”

Lovannia smiled and Ford lifted her arm to examine her clawed hand with a look of disgust.

“Reckon we should do something about that.” Stan commented. “Do you have like, a protective, er, mitten or something to cover it?”

Lovannia glanced at her hand, seemingly only seeing the claws for the first time.

“Oh. I forgot about that. Let’s see.” Lovannia focused on her hand and Stan was shocked (even more than he already was) to see the talons retract into her hand, the action making him wince in sympathy.

“Urgh. It always leaves such a mess.” Lovannia pulled a face. Stan had to agree. Her fingers and palm  were torn open, shards of bone visible, strips of flesh dangling uselessly and blood coating the entire appendage. Despite the fact her blood was a rather pretty shade of lilac, Stan still felt his stomach roll at the sight of the mutilated hand. Taking a few quick steps, he backed out of the room and up into the cold air of the Arctic.

“Oops.” Lovannia said guiltily as she heard the first heave from upstairs. “Shouldn’t have let him see it in so much detail.”

“Agreed.” Ford pulled a face. “I hate seeing your hands like this.” He took a deep breath and leaned closer to examine it despite the roll and heave of his stomach.

“Ford, you don’t have to do that. Just hand me the left over gauze.” Lovannia held her hand out, knowing how vile her ripped hand could look to others who weren’t used to dealing with it. Ford shook his head stubbornly.

“I can handle this. I’ve done so before.” He replied, gently tugging her wrist toward him before starting to wrap her hand carefully. Lovannia smiled, knowing he was right and loving his dedication to helping her despite his repulsion.

“Hey Ford?” Lovannia said quietly as she watched Ford work.

“Mmm?”

“I missed you.”

Ford paused. Glancing up, he gave Lovannia a genuine smile.

“I missed you too. Never thought I’d- ” Ford cut himself off with an embarrassed cough. Lovannia laughed softly before reaching out with her good hand and touching his temple. Ford shuddered as a Lovannia assaulted his mind, dragging memories of them back to the surface of him mind.

 _“Nia...”_ He said warningly. _“You promised.”_

 _“Needed to know.”_ Lovannia replied silently. _“Needed to know you weren’t dead too. I imagined so many terrible things.”_

Ford stifled a yell as he caught a brief glimpse of what Nia had imagined his fate had been.

 _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”_ Lovannia quickly soothed his mind. _“It’s just, I never thought I’d know what happened to you.”_

 _“I’m sorry too.”_ Ford was much better at apologising in the safety of his own mind. _“But I had to leave. You know that.”_

 _“I know._ _I’m just glad you’re alive and happy again.”_ Lovannia sighed softly. _“Sorry about your sweater by the way.”_

 _“Don’t worry about it. My great niece can make me an even better one within days.”_ Ford thought about Mabel and Dipper, chuckling at the surprise from Nia. _“They’re great kids. I’m lucky to have them in my life.”_

 _“More twins.”_ Lovannia mused. _“Is that normal?”_

 _“Not really. But it can run in families.”_ Ford explained as he secured the last of the gauze.

_“Ah. Ford?”_

_“Mmm?”_

_“You’re bleeding.”_ Lovannia said, guilt lacing her words. _“Sorry I scratched you.”_

 _“That’s what you’re sorry for? Not snacking on me?”_ Ford teased.

 _“I felt how you felt when I bit you,”_ Lovannia smirked, _“You really didn’t mind.”_

Ford felt his cheeks flush but continued looking down at Lovannia’s bound hand cradled in his own.

_“Ford?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I think I really need to sleep now.”_

Ford chuckled.

 _“Absolutely. Come here.”_ Ford slid an arm around Lovannia gently and helped her slide off the table. Lovannia winced and leaned against Ford gratefully.

Ford smiled, breathing in the constant, strangely spicy scent that seemed to surround her.

 _“Stop sniffing me.”_ Lovannia teased in his head.

 _“Don’t smell so good then.”_ Ford retorted before inhaling deeply. Lovannia nudged him gently with a tired smile.

_“Bed.”_

_“Through here.”_ Ford led her to the small sleeping quarters. _“Take my bed.”_

 _“Where will you sleep?”_ Lovannia mumbled sleepily.

 _“At the table... or I’ll force Stan to share.”_ Ford fussed over Lovannia as she lay down, ignoring her hissing as she settled into a comfortable position.

 _“You always shared with me.”_ Ford could hear the pout in Lovannia’s tone.

 _“I’d still share with you if you weren’t seriously injured.”_ Ford pointed out, a small thrill shooting through him. _“Now, sleep. Recover.”_

 _“Yes dear.”_ Came Lovannia’s drowsy reply.

Ford leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling a blanket over her body. Walking from the room, Ford took a last look at Lovannia’s sleeping figure.

What the fuck were the odds of this happening?  
Ford wanted to ask her more, but knew she needed to recover first.

“Later.” He breathed to himself before going to sort his own scratches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might seem like it's progressing slowly, but I just want to spend time setting up Lovannia's character and hinting at her relationship with Ford and everything they've been through.  
> So bear with me! I promise it will pick up and be more exciting later on :)


	3. Finding A Balance

Chapter 3

Lovannia groaned as she slowly woke up. It felt like she’d been hit by a giant fucking rock. She gritted her teeth as she sat up. No. Better make that rock a fucking mountain.

Pressing a hand against her stomach, Lovannia glanced around. The small wooden cabin wasn’t familiar and she could hear a soft, rhythmic slapping against the walls.

Boat.

Ocean.

Ah.

Lovannia eased herself up and onto her feet, the pressure from the bandages a small comfort as she walked over to the small window. Peering out, she could see a vast expanse of slate coloured water. Lovannia had very little knowledge of this dimension. Ford had always kept information about  his home dimension a closely guarded secret.

Figuring she could ask him about where they were after showering and changing, Lovannia glanced down at what remained of her clothes. Wait.

Her boots. Her leather chaps... Her damn arm sheaths and knives!

Lovannia snapped her teeth in agitation. Ford had obviously removed some of her clothing for her to be comfortable, but damn it all! She felt too exposed and vulnerable without her weaponry in a dimension she hardly knew.

She spun on her heel and spotted her pack leaning against the narrow bed. At least Ford had left her that.

Kneeling, Lovannia tried to search one of the pockets, only to stop in frustration at the awkwardness of her gauze wrapped hand.

“Fuck that.” Lovannia muttered before biting into the gauze and tearing it easily with her teeth. Her hand was still pink and tender, but at least it was healed and useable. Digging through the front pocket of her pack, Lovannia drew out a small, flattened metallic disc. Pressing her thumb firmly in its centre, Lovannia grinned as it chirped and hovered above her hand for a moment before flying across to the wall and attaching itself to the wood.

“Great. You’re not damaged.” Lovannia sighed in relief as she scooped her pack up. “No one to fix you out here.”

The metal disc hummed in response and Lovannia walked towards it, seemingly disappearing into thin air.

 

“I’m going down to check on Nia. See if she’s awake.” Ford said as he pushed himself away from the railing. Stan just smirked.

Yeah, yeah. Go. I can take a hint. She’s more exciting than hanging out with a fat old man like me.” He teased. Ford bristled.

“That’s, that’s not the case. She was badly injured and I need to make sure she’s recovering.” He protested. Stan waved a hand.

“Whatever Sixer. Just go check on your space lady.”

“She’s not from space. And she’s not mine.” Ford huffed as he stomped away.

As he entered the small cabin, Ford felt rather foolish for his reaction. Stan had just been teasing him after all... But having Nia in the same dimension as himself again... well, Ford just knew he was going to make a fool of himself some time soon. It was inevitable around her.

Sticking his head round the narrow door way that led to the two beds, Ford’s heart rated spiked as he saw both beds empty.

“Shit.” He hissed before stalking into the small space. “Where the hell is she? It’s not like this boat is big enough to hide...on...” Ford trailed off with a grin as he saw the metallic disc on the wall.

Ah. So she was hiding. He should’ve known she’d have that thing in her pack. Walking towards the wall, Ford lifted his hand and held it toward the disc. When a strong static shock failed to appear, Ford took a large step forward.

There was a mildly unpleasant sensation of being squeezed and then he was standing in the cosy cabin he’d called home for a good 20-odd years. And Lovannia was standing with her back to him, naked from the hips up as she leaned over examining her stitched wounds.

Ford felt his mouth go dry and shook his head slightly to dispel his immediate reaction. She was injured. God knows she doesn’t need someone sexualising her right now he scolded himself.

But instead of making his presence known to Nia, Ford stayed quiet and just took the opportunity to admire her openly for the first time since she’d appeared.

Her slender frame was on full display, the muscles in her shoulders moving fluidly as she hunched further over. Ford’s eyes were automatically drawn to the two scars that ran parallel down Nia’s shoulder blades. They were raised and uneven, the edges ragged. They stood out alarmingly against the pearlescent shimmer of Lovannia’s skin. Ford could remember the feel of them under his fingertips, the clear disparity between Nia’s smooth skin and rougher scar tissue. Spreading from the scars was a barely noticeable web of pale, tattoo-like symbols. Shifting outwards from the centre of her back, the symbols flowed up Nia’s shoulders and down the back of her arms. Ford had traced them many times, fascinated by the delicate lines and strangely organic quality of the marks.

Lovannia straightened, rolling her shoulders back as she lifted her hands to undo her hair. The silvery tresses fell from their coil on top of her head, the braids and shorter lengths ending just before her hips. Lovannia let her head drop back as she ruffled her hair with a relieved sigh.

_“Enjoying yourself?”_ She asked.

Ford jumped guiltily. Of course Nia had known he was there. No point lying now he supposed.

_“Yes.”_

_“Care to help me with this then?”_ Nia asked, turning and holding the length of gauze out. _“The stitches are clean and still holding. Just need to keep them covered.”_

_“Of course.”_ Ford hurried forward, taking the gauze before dropping to his knees in front of her. Ford didn’t miss the squeak of surprise that slipped from Lovannia as he gently grasped her hips, tilting his head as he cast a critical look over the stitches.

Already Nia’s remarkable abilities were in full swing. The gashes were no long inflamed or angry, the furthest edges already closed and fading to a pale pink. Ford gently placed a finger on the scarring edge of one of them, still amazed by the insanely quick healing Nia displayed.

Leaning in, Ford planted a soft kiss against an unmarred section of Lovannia’s skin, smiling as he heard her hum in contentment before he started to wrap the gauze around her tightly.

_“Missed this.”_ Lovannia’s soft whisper filled Ford’s head.

_“Having someone to patch you up?”_ Ford jibed.

_“The closeness. The touch.”_ Lovannia sighed.

Ford was suddenly blindsided by a strong memory.

_A small cave, a hard floor. Harder when you land on it from a height._

_They’d been running for their lives. A rift. A chance. A leap. A cave._

Ford shuddered, one hand digging into Nia’s hips as the memory continued.

_The adrenaline was yet to wear off. They’d lain side by side, gasping for air, bodies buzzing from the thrill of escaping. Neither one of them remembered who reached for who, but soon all other thoughts were gone... replaced by the desperate need to touch and feel, the thrill of escaping replaced by a burning need to devour each other._

Ford secured the gauze, gritting his teeth against the sensations running through his body. Lovannia wasn’t helping, one hand moving to thread through his hair with a soft purr.

_The dimension they had landed in could have been destroyed and they wouldn’t have noticed. Every touch, every kiss became more frantic. Clothing had been torn as they fought to feel flesh against flesh. They’d rolled across the hard floor of the cave, the occasional grunt escaping as rocks had scraped skin... Not that it mattered. They’d only been concerned with each other._

Lovannia tugged her hand and Ford leaned back with a soft moan. Lovannia’s eyes were glittering, mouth half open as she stared down at him desperately. Ford scrambled to his feet, lips crashing into Lovannia’s.

_That cave was where Ford first experienced the intoxication of Nia’s bite. The sharp sting of teeth against his skin had caused a delirium like Ford had never known. Delirious with pleasure and fear... The sensations all at once too intense, too dull and all encompassing. Nia’s slender body writhing beneath him, her teeth sinking into his shoulder, feeling her invade his mind, causing him to see stars as pleasure exploded like fireworks behind his eyes..._

Fire raced under Ford’s skin as Nia stopped the memory and tugged his hair with a growl. Ford groaned against her, Nia eagerly swallowing the noise as she nipped his bottom lip sharply.

Ford pulled away with a gasp, resting his forehead against hers.

“Nia, Nia...” Ford repeated her name like a mantra as Lovannia dropped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face against his as she panted softly.

“Couldn’t, couldn’t help it.” She breathed. “Too long, needed-”

“I know.” Ford pressed his lips to hers chastely and reluctantly stepped back from her, still unsure of where their relationship stood now. “But there’s no rush now. We’re not running for our lives anymore.”

Before Lovannia could answer, Ford realised she was still half naked and abruptly turned around. Lovannia’s sweet laughter made him grin like an idiot, despite the blush on his cheeks.

“Still so proper.” Lovannia teased as she reached for fresh clothes.

“Still so shameless.” Ford retorted.

“Not my fault humans are so damn oppressed by their bodies.” Lovannia  secured a tight bustier around her chest.

“We’re not as evolved as you.” Ford reminded her, still staring fixedly at a point on the wall.

“Don’t have to be evolved to have body freedom. Just need to remove the stick from your ass.” Lovannia bantered as she slid a white blouse over her head.

“Humans are more complicated.”

“Bullshit. You’re just more straight-laced than most species. All your civilisation and etiquette crap. My kind have all that too and we don’t bat an eyelid at nakedness.”

Ford turned as he heard Lovannia walk over to the trunk at the end of the bed, bending to pull a soft red sweater from within. He smiled as she tugged it on.

Lovannia noticed his staring.

“What?” She asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

“It always did look better on you then me.” Ford gestured at his old sweater currently draped around Lovannia.

She smiled and sat on the carved wooden bench, hands raising to her hair.

“You were so worried about me when you first gave it to me,” Lovannia’s hands worked quickly, unpicking tangles and recoiling braids on top of her head, “I could hardly feel the cold, but you were so damn insistent that I take your sweater. You practically forced it on me.”

Ford chuckled.

“You never stopped me. Even when I was annoying you, you always let me fuss.”

“Seemed the only way to get you to listen sometimes.” Lovannia smiled as she twisted her hair into a new style, allowing several short braids to dangle free around her face.

_“Gorgeous.”_ Ford thought and Nia flushed, the dark pink spreading under her skin. Ford let a soft moan slip out and Lovannia giggled.

Actually goddamned giggled. Ford felt his self resolve threaten to crumble. How long had it been since they’d both been this relaxed and alone? How much had he missed the sweet sound of her laughter? How long had it been since he’d even allowed himself to think about his mate?

More than he’d realised.

“Come on mister. I think you need to show me your world.” Lovannia laced her feet into a pair of leather boots before standing.

“I’m afraid you’re not going to have a lot to see right now.” Ford said as he took her arm.

“So show me what I can see.” Lovannia snagged her pack on their way out, slinging it over her shoulder.

 

“Hey. Look who’s still alive.” Stan grinned as Lovannia eased her way toward him, still uncomfortable with the slight rocking of the boat. Reaching the railing, Lovannia gripped it tightly.

“Hey Stanley. How’s the nose?” She asked, taking in the horizon.

“Meh. Bruised.”

Lovannia looked at Stan and saw he was right. A dark blossom of a bruise had spread under his eyes, making him look gaunt.

“I’m so sorry.” Lovannia said guiltily. “If I’d been in my right mind, I wouldn’t of-”

“Ya were scared, in pain, and felt threatened. Ya reacted the way anyone would.” Stan dismissed with an easy smile. “I’ve been there. An’ I’m not mad at ya.”

Lovannia smiled and laid a hand on his arm.

“You’re a good man Stanley Pines.” She said softly. Stan started a little at her words before chuckling.

“Nah. Done my fair share of bad stuff. I’m just human doll.” He admitted.

Lovannia allowed herself to slip into the back of Stanley’s mind as they stood there. Being gentle so as not to alert him to her presence, Lovannia examined the tarnished mind.

Something bad had happened in there, she could tell that immediately. His mind was messy, tangled-ball-of-string-messy. How on earth was he able to function like this?

Risking it a little more, Lovannia probed deeper. Just enough to see Stan’s subconscious. All of a sudden, a zap of electricity fizzled through mind. A warning. Do not enter.

Lovannia gasped and dropped her hand.

Stan glanced at her.

“Jeez, you ok?” he asked, reaching out to steady her as she swayed.

“What? Oh. Yes. Just, just not used to being on a boat.” Lovannia lied weakly as she puzzled over what had just happened.

Stan had repelled her. How? Only telepathic beings (or extremely skilled beings) could repel intruders like that. Was Stanley telepathic?

Lovannia made a note to talk to Ford. Wait. Where was Ford?

He’d been behind her earlier.

Stan saw her looking around.

“If ya looking for Sixer, he’s probably up in the wheelhouse checking maps. Part of his ‘routine’.” Stan pulled a face as he mimed air quotations around the word “routine”.

“Still does that too huh?” Lovannia smiled. “Guess old habits do die hard.”

Stan snorted and reached inside his jacket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

“Tell me about it. Ford hates these things. Keep telling him that if they haven’t killed me yet, they aren’t gonna do anything now.”

“And I still think that’s a poor excuse for killing yourself slowly.” Ford spoke up from behind them, causing Lovannia and Stan to whirl round in shock.

“Sixer! Give a man some warning.” Stan grumbled. “My heart coulda give up.”

Ford smirked.

“Why do you think I keep doing it?” He asked with a devilish grin. Lovannia grinned in return as Stan just shoved the cardboard carton back into his jacket while muttering under his breath.

_“He better not mean that.”_ Stan spoke to Lovannia as he stared at the ocean.

Lovannia was still surprised by Stan’s ease with using telepathy.

_“He doesn’t,”_ she reassured after slipping into Ford’s mind briefly. _“He loves you. He’s not going to risk losing you again.”_

_“Oh yeah. Memory wipe thing. Figures he still worries about that.”_ Stan scoffed.

_“Memory wipe... No. I meant when he got tossed into the multiverse... what memory wipe?”_ Lovannia pressed, finally understanding why Stan’s head was a mess.

_“A lotta stuff happened last summer. Demon triangle, end of the world... ended up being the guy to save the day.”_ Stan said proudly. _“Finally proved my worth.”_

_“Stanley, you’re worth more than you think.”_ Lovannia was momentarily distracted by Stan’s comment. _“Take it from someone who can see what’s inside your head. You’re amazing.”_

Stan coughed, his cheeks colouring from the kind words.

This woman had been thrown into his life, had some sort of relationship with his twin brother and had almost broken his nose upon first meeting him... Now they were standing here discussing his worth... via telepathy of all things!

Lovannia smiled and nudged Stan’s shoulder. _“Don’t think about it too hard.”_

“It’s unfair to carry out a conversation when one of us can’t hear you.” Ford was practically pouting as Lovannia looked at him. She smiled.

‘No need to get jealous. Just getting to know the person you love the most.” She said with an innocent expression.

_“Guess I’m gonna have to be careful when talking to either of you. Don’t want to spark a sibling rivalry.”_ Lovannia joked to Stan as Ford carried on talking out loud to her.

_“Not a chance of that doll. I’ve seen the way he looked at ya. Never seen him look at anyone like that before. Not gonna even think about stealing ya away from him.”_ Stan thought, smiling dopily at the ocean. _“I’m glad he’s got someone. Nice to know he wasn’t alone all those years.”_

“Right. Well, where am I in this dimension then?” Lovannia snapped both men’s attention and brought both conversations to an end.

“Ah. Right. I can show you the maps. We’re getting close to the Canadian Arctic Archipelago.” Ford said, his brain flipping straight from casual to professional in a smooth motion.

“Lead the way.” Lovannia gestured. _“Nice talking to you Stan.”_ She said silently as Stan watched them leave before bringing his cigarettes out again.

So, Nia had seen his worth huh? Stan plucked a cigarette from the carton and placed it between his lips before dragging a lighter out of the same pocket. Wonder what exactly she saw?

 

Nia watched as Ford pointed and gestured at the maps.

“So this Arctic Circle... it’s not actually a body of land but rather the most northern region in the world?” She asked, making sure she understood it.

“Yes. Though there is a large body of permanent sea ice inside it known as the Arctic tundra. It contains the North Pole, the home of Santa Claus.” Ford added with smile.

Still a little unsure about it, Lovannia found it easier to slip inside Ford’s head to understand some of the things he talked about.

Who the fuck was this Santa Claus and why does he live at the North Pole?  
Ah. Mythical story for children. Presents and twinkly lights. Got it.

“So why are you so interested in this place? Planning to prove Santa Claus is an anomaly?” Lovannia teased. Ford chuckled, knowing she could have only guessed that via a mental probing.

“No. Though it might as well be what we’re looking for. See, the problem is that all I know is that there’s something up here. I’ve had readings on it for days. But no one seems to know about anything supernatural anywhere near here. And it’s a BIG anomaly if the tracker is correct,”

“Which it will be because you made it and I’ve never known you to do anything badly.” Lovannia smiled. “Except losing.”  
“Except losing.” Ford agreed before continuing, “I think it must be something old and isolated. Older than living memory and hidden in a desolate environment that’s hard to get too would make it pretty invisible to the world. Sachs Harbour on Banks Island is our last stop for supplies before continuing to the Arctic tundra.”

“Right. Something big, old, potentially very grumpy and dangerous. Sounds pretty par for the course with us.” Lovannia threaded her arm through Ford’s and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Ford flushed, some of the heat from earlier returning to his body.

Lovannia chuckled at his reaction.

“You’ve been such a mess of emotion since I got here Stanford.” She murmured in his ear. Ford swallowed as her warm breath ghosted over him.

_“Makes it so easy for me to get inside and reacquaint myself with every part of you.”_ Lovannia continued as Ford felt her enter his mind, the pressure deepening as she approached his subconscious.

_“Nia, you promised remember?”_ Ford said quietly as he imagined a door in his mind. The pressure faded away and Nia nipped his earlobe lightly before pulling away. 

“Don’t worry. Just wanted to test how strong you still were.” She said softly. “Can’t be too careful.”

Ford rapped his knuckles against his head. A dull clang reverberated from within making Lovannia wince. She hated that thing.

“Metal plate Nia. Makes me immune to psychic attacks.” Ford pointed out.

_“Not all. After all, I can still get inside. Quite easily too.”_ Nia frowned before switching back to speaking normally. “What about Stanley? He said he’d had his memory wiped? Why?”

Ford felt his stomach drop. Stan had mentioned it to her... god. Now he had to own up about almost unleashing hell on Earth.

“Ford?” Lovannia prompted, her facetted emerald eyes drilling into Fords.

“It was necessary.” Ford whispered, mostly to himself. “I, I had too.”

“You wiped his memory?” Lovannia asked, a cold spike of fear rippling through her. For her kind, losing your mind was a fate worse than death. The idea of someone so trusted being the one to cause that fate... For the first time, Lovannia felt uneasy with him.

“It was the only way to defeat Bill.” Ford’s voice cracked over the last word and he dropped his eyes down to the maps. Lovannia’s unease relaxed slightly. She could understand the need to do something so drastic when against that monster.

“I missed my only shot with the Quantum Destabilizer. Bill wrecked havoc on the town, he held me captive, tortured me to make me tell him what he needed to destroy the world... he almost killed my great niece and nephew.... and he would of if Stan hadn’t saved the day.” Ford seemed lost to his memories and Lovannia slipped inside his head to watch.

_She saw Ford and Stan swapping clothes as a giant pyramid chased two very small children, screaming about killing them. She felt the fear filling the room, Ford’s hesitation and regret matched by Stanley’s certainty and braveness. She watched the pyramid (Bill, she realised, in a terrifying three dimensional, physical form) toy with which child would die before Stanley dressed as Stanford offered Bill a deal. She saw Stanley’s terrified face as Bill swooped towards him._

_Ford flashed forward to the moment he held the memory gun pointed at his brother, preparing to erase the man who’d just saved them all. Lovannia felt the tremble of Ford’s finger’s on the gun and felt the tears he refused to let fall as he stared at the helpless man in front of him as he slowly squeezed the trigger..._

Lovannia snapped out of Ford’s mind with a gasp.

“Holy fuck Ford. That’s, that’s...” She didn’t really have a word for it.

“Fucked?” Ford offered bitterly. “I’d spent 30 years trying to master a way to defeat Bill and I couldn’t. You should’ve killed me the first time you met me.”

“Don’t be so goddamn morose.” Lovannia snapped, her mind still tangled in Ford’s and frustrated by his self-pity. “You’re still here, your family’s still alive, Stan still has his memory and Bill was defeated. Doesn’t matter how it happened. It happened and you’re better off for it.”

“I had to erase my own brother’s mind!” Ford argued. “I might as well have killed him! If it hadn’t been for Mabel and her scrapbook, Stan might never have recovered. I’d have taken everything away from him! How can I be better off with that knowledge?”

Lovannia clicked impatiently and soothed Ford’s mind without thinking about it.

_“That’s not fair.”_ Ford scowled. _“I’m allowed to feel things you know.”_

_“Not when you’re thinking about it the wrong way.”_ Lovannia murmured, her voice low and calming in Ford’s head. _“You spent 30 years fuelled by anger and revenge and paranoia. You got used to those feelings. You had to be harsh and critical to survive, constantly watching over your shoulder. Now, you don’t need to feel that way anymore. You need to readjust.”_

_“How?”_ Ford’s voice sounded pathetic in his own head.

_“By remembering that you survived everything that challenged you. Bill never got to kill you, but you got to see him tricked, and you were the one to **destroy** him. Your family survived. Everyone of them. Stan is still here and even more importantly, he still loves you.”_ Lovannia could feel Ford slowly opening his mind to her. Lovannia eased a particularly nasty thought away and focused on gently bringing kinder, happier memories up.

_Ford and a young girl sitting at a table with turkey’s painted on their hands, Stan and Ford first setting sail upon their boat, Stan and Ford talking openly and honestly for the first time since they were children._

_“Nia...”_ Ford muttered, tears threatening to fall.

_“It’s alright. I’ve got you.”_ Lovannia reassured as Ford leaned into her embrace.

Ford sank against her in gratitude.

_“You don’t hate me?”_ He asked, fear heavily lacing his words.

_“Never. You were up against a terrible creature almost as old as the multiverse. I only ever thought you were crazy for trying.”_

_“I think I was.”_ Ford replied. _“But I couldn’t let him win. Not then, not ever.”_

_“You just couldn’t do it on your own.”_ Lovannia added with a slight sting in her tone.

_“Heh. Guess you were right about that too.”_ Ford laughed weakly.

_“When are you gonna learn?”_ Lovannia teased. _“I can see into your head, which makes me always right.”_

_“Have you seen Stanley’s mind yet?”_ Ford asked, blindsiding Lovannia. She hesitated.

_“Yes.”_

_“What was it like? Could you tell if he’d been damaged?”_ Ford’s voice was full of concern for his brother. Lovannia figured Ford deserved to know the truth.

_“It was messy. Like it had been torn apart and put back together in a different way. He’s made some strange connections with things. But nothing dangerous... except...”_ Lovannia trailed off and Ford’s heart raced.

_“Except what?”_

_“Except for his subconscious... when I talked to him earlier, I slipped into his head, just to see. But I took a gamble and prodded his subconscious.”_ Lovannia admitted reluctantly, knowing how Ford felt about that.

_“What? Why? Why would you even need to-”_

_“I just wanted to see if he’d notice.”_ Lovannia cut Ford’s offended ranting off quickly. _“I needed to know. It’s what I do. You know this. I wasn’t going to hurt him.”_

Ford relaxed, but only slightly. Lovannia sighed and continued.

_“But I didn’t get far because something repelled me.”_

_Repelled you?”_ Ford echoed.

_“Forced me out. It was powerful too. Remember the first time you truly managed to keep me out of your mind? That shock I got?”_ Lovannia asked.

_“Yes.”_

_“It was like that. But it was a warning. I don’t think Stan’s alone in his head_.” Lovannia said slowly. “ _Do you think it’s Bill?”_ Ford’s head was racing and Lovannia quickly touched his temple, allowing him to calm down.

_“Yes. But I don’t think it’s a lot of him. Just residue. As I said, there’s no danger to Stan’s mind that I could see.”_ She soothed.

_“But could Bill come back? Through Stanley?”_ Ford was terrified. He’d often wondered about this. If Stan’s memory came back, would it bring Bill with it?

_“I don’t think so. From what you and Jhesel told me, he is an infinite being but you effectively erased enough of him for it to be a pretty damn long recovery time. Long enough that he won’t be able to bother either of you or your family ever again.”_ Lovannia did her best to sound comforting, knowing that Ford was probably not going to like this revelation no matter how she tried to reassure him.

_“Bill won’t be gone forever.”_ Ford’s voice was flat and emotionless.

_“Probably not. He’s as old as the Axolotl. And probably just as long lived. Beings like that don’t just die. They vanish and reappear several hundred years later.”_ Lovannia had spent plenty of time listening to Ford rant about Bill, she knew how much he’d hate this.

Not to mention the time she’d spent with her sister, Jheselbraum, discussing Bill’s history and the terror he had inspired. His lack of mortality was not a shock to Lovannia, she and Jhesel came from a race of creatures almost as old as the multiverse. It was not uncommon for such creatures to survive death. All the new knowledge had done was make Lovannia worry more about Ford and whether he was dead or not, because surely one human couldn’t defeat such a powerful being?

She had never been so glad to be wrong.

Lovannia waited in silence as Ford digested the news.

“Right. So I’m fine, Stan’s fine, you’re healing and we’re less than a day away from civilisation.” Ford seemed to be talking to himself as he grounded himself back to normality. Lovannia smiled and kissed his temple.

Her Ford. Always practical in the face of the overwhelming.

“Do me a favour. Keep an eye on Stan’s subconscious. You tell me the minute something changes.” Ford asked quietly.

“Of course.” Lovannia agreed as she looked out the window at where Stan blowing smoke into the air with practised ease.

She’d been planning to keep an eye on him anyway after her shock that morning. Lovannia was just as disturbed as Ford at the idea of a creature like Bill coming back through Stanley. Only difference was Lovannia was better at hiding her concerns.


	4. Night Adventuring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just quickly, a lot of this chapter is in italics. And not just because it's being spoken mentally.  
> In this chapter, we visit the mental realm. So anything in italics is either set in a mental realm or being spoken in the mind between characters. Hopefully it's pretty clear and easy to read. X

Chapter 4

Lovannia thumped her head back onto her pillow later that night as a strong surge of energy pierced her mind, causing her to wake.

“Go away Jhesel.” She hissed at the ceiling, knowing that her sister was trying to call her into the mind’s realm. But Lovannia had been sleeping, a weakness Jhesel exploited well. Not to mention serious injury and disorientation had left Lovannia’s mental defences temporarily weakened.

Lovannia resigned herself to her fate with a sigh and stopped fighting her sister’s pull. Reality dissolved away from her like smoke as Lovannia’s mental form slipped free of her physical form.

 

_Her mental being altered and shifted to an entirely different world, appearing in a stone gazebo. Delicate white flowers twined up the columns and a nearby table was set for tea._

_“Please be seated.” A melodious voice breezed past Lovannia, as if carried by winds. Lovannia scowled._

_“Show off.” She muttered, throwing herself down into a seat, noting with distaste that Jhesel had seen fit to force a flowing dress upon her mental self. Lovannia plucked at the light fabric with a grimace as Jheselbraum appeared in the opposite seat with a faint ripple as the flexibility of this specially created world adjusted. Lovannia felt her heart rise, even with her reluctance at being dragged here. It had been a long time since she’d last seen Jhesel and Lovannia was glad to see that she hadn’t changed much. Despite the warm breeze in the air, Jheselbraum was wearing a heavy, aubergine cape and dress, the hood keeping her more unusual features safely from view while her seven eyes flitted over Lovannia, no doubt assessing her the same way Lovannia was looking at her. Apparently satisfied with what she saw, Jhesel turned her attention to the table._

_“Teal is a fetching colour on you dear sister.” Jhesel smiled and lifted the teapot, seemingly unhurried. A complete contrast to the urgency with how she’d summoned Lovannia._

_“Yeah, yeah. What do you want?” Lovannia knew she was being brash, but she really didn’t care. “I was sleeping.” She added as she accepted the tea Jhesel offered._

_“You haven’t talked to me in weeks, I was worried.” Jhesel replied calmly._

_“I’m fine. A bit scratched but fine.” Lovannia hesitated before continuing. Jhesel deserved to know after all. “I found Ford.”_

_“Stanford? He’s alive? Did he defeat that awful creature?” Jhesel asked, pausing as she lifted her cup to her mouth. Four of her eyes were focused intently on Lovannia from under her hood._

_“Yes he’s alive and well. Better than well really.” Lovannia smiled to herself. “Pretty happy to see me again too.”_

_“But what about Bill?” Jhesel insisted. Lovannia rolled her eyes at her sister’s sudden impatience. Due to their species and Jhesel’s gifts, her moods could shift in a blink._

_“He’s been reduced to a psychic energy inside Stanley Pines’ mind.” Lovannia explained dutifully, still drinking her tea._

_“Stanley Pines? The brother?” Jhesel seemed shocked. Lovannia grinned inwardly. So Jhesel the Unswerving hadn’t known that. Finally, Lovannia had knowledge over her sister._

_“Yeah. I mean, you did tell Ford he had the face of the man destined to destroy Bill.” Lovannia was trying to keep a straight face at Jhesel’s confusion._

_“Well, yes, but Ford’s brother was not who I saw...”_

_“I imagine it actually was. Ford and Stan are identical twins, not to mention Stanley pretended to be Ford in order to trick Bill into his own mind so he could be erased.” Lovannia grinned, busying herself with her cup as Jhesel’s shock filled the air._

_“Erased...But not quite gone...that is less than ideal.” Jhesel eventually said, sipping her tea. “Have you seen inside his head? Does Bill still pose a threat?”_

_“Stan’s head is a mess, but he’s doing well. Really well for someone who had his entire mind erased.” Lovannia took a mouthful of tea, sighing as she swallowed. “Brilliant tea Jhesel. As usual.”_

_“It’s your favourite.” Jhesel responded distractedly. “And is Bill still a threat?”_

_“No. Not yet. I don’t even think what’s left of him is conscious. Just alive enough to detect another psychic energy in the same mind. It repelled me when I got too close.” Lovannia drained her cup._

_“I see. So we have plenty of time to discover a weakness now.” Jhesel contemplated, placing her cup down delicately and staring at the pale hills around them._

_“Yeah. ‘Cause we were so close before.” Lovannia replied sarcastically._

_“Really Lovannia? We both thought Stanford’s Quantum Distabilizer would work.” Jhesel reprimanded._

_“Pretty big gamble. Only one weapon in the multiverse to stop him? Please. That crap never works.” Lovannia waved a hand dismissively. “Give me multiple weapons and a head start any day. Couldn’t the big guy just tell you something useful?”_

_“You know the Axolotl only speaks through me when He is ready.” Jhesel said softly as Lovannia glanced out at the rolling hills._

_It was like an optical illusion. One minute you were seeing soft hills that dipped and flowed perfectly together... the next minute, the dome of a hill became a hint of a knee, the dips and gullies forming the shadows of the massive creature’s body, the sparse vegetation becoming scales and facial features... until the total vast expanse of earth was filled by the Axolotl._

_“How’s it going big guy?” Lovannia saluted at the giant amphibian. Jhesel gave her a disappointed look._

_“Lovannia, really? He’s a being of divine energy that is older than time. Show some respect.”_

_“Oh. Right. How’s it going big guy, sir?” Lovannia repeated. In an instant, her mind was filled with a warm sense of peace and happiness. Apparently the Axolotl appreciated smart-assed comments._

_Jheselbraum huffed and turned away from her younger sister._

_“We done here then Jhesel?” Lovannia asked. “You got anymore questions for me, or can I go back to my bed?”_

_“Are you planning to stay with Stanford?” Jhesel asked, not looking at Lovannia._

_“I don’t know... Hadn’t thought further ahead than healing up.” Lovannia traced a finger around the rim of her empty cup. “I might not have a choice. The device Ford used to detect rifts was damaged when I landed. And that dimension is pretty far out in the middle of nowhere. I doubt rifts appear regularly out there...”_

_“I might never see you again. That’s what you’re saying.” Jhesel said sadly._

_“Possibly.” Lovannia sighed. She’d been trying not to think about it, never physically seeing her only friend and connection to her home dimension again. “But we can always do this. I mean, I don’t hate this. Not really.”_

_“Yes you do. You always complain I pick the most inopportune moments.” Jhesel replied in an fondly exasperated tone._

_“Well, you do. But younger sisters are supposed to bitch and moan about their older sister. It’s traditional.” Lovannia smiled as Jhesel laughed._

_“We’re not even really sisters.” Jhesel smiled at Lovannia who shrugged._

_“Who says? Neither of us can go back home, we’re both lost in this multiverse and we both have an obsession over the same guy. I’d say we’re sisters. At least in spirit.”_

_Jheselbraum smiled and waved a hand, causing the table to disappear. Lovannia stood and approached Jhesel._

_Taking hold of her sister’s hands, Lovannia planted a kiss on both of Jhesel’s cheeks._

_“Take care my sweet.” Jhesel counselled. “I do not wish to be alone in this multiverse.”_

_“Come on Jhesel. You’ve got the big guy. You’ll never be alone.” Lovannia grinned, doing her best to sound reassuring._

_“Nevertheless, stay safe.” Jhesel kissed Lovannia’s cheek softly and the mind’s realm vanished around Lovannia, Jhesel’s large eyes the last thing to fade from view._

 

Waking with a start, Lovannia automatically reached for Ford. He wasn’t next to her.

Lovannia sat up.

Oh yeah. He had his own bed on the boat. She was back in her own bed, inside her own little pocket dimension.

Resting her head in her hands, Lovannia tried to ease the usual disorientation that came with astral travel. There was a headache slowly forming in her temples.

Groaning in frustration, Lovannia lay back down and stared at the ceiling. She wanted Ford. Whenever she’d had trouble relaxing in the past, all she had to do was roll over and snuggle into Ford. The closeness they shared, it wiped anything else from her immediate thoughts, allowing her to be embraced by peace. Ford always seemed to feel calm and protected around her, which in turn allowed her to feel the same.

Was it too soon to try and recapture that sort of feeling between them? Would he mind?

Lovannia decided to risk it.

Slipping from her bed, Lovannia walked across the small space and made her way out into the sleeping quarters of the boat.

Stanley was sprawled on his front, snoring loudly. Lovannia smiled and gently reached into his mind, spying on his dream... which seemed to consist of a robot playing some sort of sport?

Lovannia carefully rearranged the blanket to cover him better before turning to Ford.

Ford was sleeping in the same rigid, fetal-like position he’d adopted during their time together. He’d been able to go from sleeping to standing in seconds. However, he did snore now, something that he hadn’t done while they’d been on the run. The noise could easily betray them to those hunting them down.

Lovannia slipped under the blanket with ease, careful not to jostle Ford too much. She waited, feeling Ford’s mind toss and turn as he gradually dismissed the disturbance. Lovannia turned onto her side, staring at Ford’s profile by the dim light that came from the small window.

He looked just as he had before he’d left her to fight Bill. Maybe less tense, more prone to smiling now. Lovannia didn’t really care. Ford was still the same person in his mind, just slightly more relaxed now. Which he deserved.

Lovannia tentatively laid an arm over Ford’s stomach and felt his mind slowly try to discern the new sensation.

_“Nia...”_ Ford’s mind seemed to just accept that she’d be the only one to embrace him. Lovannia remained quiet, letting Ford stay in the hazy fog of sleep.

Eventually Ford reacted automatically, lifting one hand to rest over her arm and not waking as she shuffled closer until her body was flush to his. It was the only way to ensure they would both stay on the narrow bed, but truth be told, Lovannia would have gotten this close regardless of the bed size.

Tucking her head against Ford’s shoulder, Lovannia sighed happily. Her headache was already starting to fade as the closeness to Ford worked its magic on her overly sensitive mind, allowing her to drift back to sleep.

 

_Ford crept along the darkened corridors, heart pounding and acid rising in his throat._

_Luckily, he’d spent days watching this place, learning its weakest moments, working out the perfect opportunity to sneak in. What was that called again?_

_Ah._

_“Casing the joint.”_

_Stan would be impressed with him right now... No. Don’t think about him. Anger and hurt flared, and Ford swallowed hard as he approached his intended destination._

_He couldn’t afford to be distracted. Pressing a hand to his jacket, Ford felt the reassuring weight of the gun he’d been given by a fellow refugee of the Nightmare realm. At least he was armed should things go badly._

_Slipping into the lab area, Ford made a beeline for the desk._

_“Come on. Where are you?” Ford whispered frantically, his mind racing as he tried to remain calm. He could hardly see what he needed in the dim light but was not going to risk using a light._

_Crouching, Ford searched through the drawers of the desk. Still nothing!_

_“Fuck it.” He cursed before stalking across to another work table and beginning his search all over again._

_Rifling through papers, he had completely failed to notice he was no longer alone in the room._

_A polite cough shocked Ford to the centre of his being._

_His head whipping up, Ford was blinded by a sudden flare of light._

_“Phosphorus lamp. Might help you find what you’re looking for.” A soft, female voice came from the direction of the light._

_“How, how’d you get in here?” Ford demanded, praying uselessly that his voice wasn’t shaking._

_“Same way you did.”_

_As Ford’s eyes adjusted slowly to the bright light, he began to make out a tall, slender figure standing in front of him._

_“Though I may have been a bit clumsier than you and “accidently” set off the automatic deadlock doors.” The figure shrugged and tossed the light toward Ford._

_Ford yelped, all effort to remain quiet gone, as he ducked. A melodious laugh filled the room as the light soared over his head and gently bobbed toward the ceiling._

_Looking up from his undignified position on the floor, Ford could clearly see his unwanted companion now._

_She was strikingly gorgeous. And in many ways, looked human. Ford’s heart tugged painfully. He hadn’t seen another human since he’d been sucked through the portal._

_But her face was wrong... Large eyes that glowed, high cheek bones giving her an almost feline appearance and skin that shone in the light...not to mention the sharp teeth just showing in her smile._

_Not a human._

_“So. What’s a delicate thing like you doing in a classified building?” The person asked as she hauled herself up onto the desk, casually swinging her legs._

_“Deadlock doors,” Ford muttered as he struggled to catch up to speed, “You said deadlock doors.”_

_“Yeah. We’ve got an hour max.” The person picked up a sheet of paper and began to examine it closely with an air of interest. “I’m Lovannia by the way. No need to tell me who you are... I already know.”_

_“What?” Ford knew he should be continuing his search, he didn’t have long, but he was so disorientated. Who was this woman? What was she doing here?What did she mean she already knew him?_

_“You’d be better off trying the wall over there. I believe there’s a false panel. You may also need this for the safe. Catch.” She tugged something out of a pocket and tossed it at Ford, who barely managed to catch it._

_He glanced at her furtively before examining the device in his hands._

_It resembled a Swiss Army knife, except there was a row of buttons and only one slit in the handle._

_“Fourth and eighth button.” The woman, Lovannia, offered as she continued reading._

_“Why are you helping me?” Ford asked, still unmoving. Lovannia stared at him insufferably, tossing her silver hair impatiently._

_“Stanford, you have less than an hour to break into that wall and steal what you need. Now is not the time to ask questions.”_

_“How did you-” Ford was stunned. How could she possibly have known his name?_

_“Your name is Stanford Filbrick Pines. You’re a human, in the multiverse by accident and are being chased by some sort of demon,” Lovannia slid off the table, tucking a piece of paper down the front of her bodice, “You’ve been causing a few irritating problems and now someone’s finally pissed off enough to want you captured.”_

_Ford shook his head dumbly as his blood changed to ice in his veins._

_“You, you can’t know... What do you mean captured?” He got out, fear thick in his mouth._

_Lovannia smiled and Ford caught a glimpse of a forked tongue as it flicked over her pointed teeth._

_“I’m a bounty hunter. And you’re my next payday.” She started to advance toward Ford slowly, taking her time._

_“Wait. You can’t...” Ford stammered, “I need, this is important.”_

_“So’s my next payday.” Lovannia was still walking toward him. “Come on, I’ve had a really hard day and you’re just a human... don’t make this any harder than it needs to be. Cooperate and I might not even have hurt you.”_

_Ford’s head was spinning._

_No! He was so close to getting what he needed. How much time had passed? He couldn’t let this happen! He couldn’t go down without a fight, not with Bill still lurking out there! He needed to do this!_

_Lovannia blinked and her footsteps faltered slightly as Ford eyed her frantically, adrenaline flowing through him as quickly as his thoughts were._

_Weapon, weapon. He needed a weapon... the gun!_

_Ford drew the concealed gun from his ragged jacket and pointed it at Lovannia. She grinned easily as she regained her pace, seemingly not worried about his weapon._

_Ford was shaking , sweat coating his skin. Swallowing hard, he squeezed the trigger, eyes closing as he did so._

_Loud cracks echoed in the small room as Ford fired three times._

_“Nice try.” A voice next to him hissed. Ford spun and fired again, this time hitting the woman in the stomach. A dull thud and rattle._

_Lovannia pulled a face._

_“Not gonna work I’m afraid.” She sighed before pouncing on Ford with remarkable speed. They hit the ground, rolling until they crashed into the wall. Ford could feel her gripping him tightly and desperately thrashed, trying to get an arm free enough to punch her._

_Lovannia hissed in frustration as he struggled._

_Hearing the guttural noise only spurred Ford to fight harder._

_He was not going to die here! Not before he’d finished what he started! If that meant he had to fight and kill whoever tried to stop him, so be it!_

_Ford tore his arm free and threw his elbow into Lovannia’s face. She let go of him with a grunt as she brought her hands up to her mouth. Ford took the opportunity to roll behind a table._

_Peering out, he caught sight of Lovannia wiping a purple substance from her mouth, spitting harshly to the side._

_“Right.You know what? I had a really shitty day and you were supposed to be an easy job before I could go and get drunk in some shithole somewhere. But fuck it! I’m done being nice. You wanna fight? Fine.” Lovannia practically snarled. “They never said you had to be alive for me to get paid.”_

_Ford watched in shock as she reached behind her, a strange light flowing down her arms before two large emerald wings spread from her back._

_“Come on then, you pain in the ass. Make me work for my money.” Lovannia goaded._

_Ford took a shaky breath, his eyes briefly slipping closed._

_Flashes of memory hit him._

_Bill’s promises, the power, the betrayal, Stanley, the portal... running for his life...Stanley... Ford forced the sense of hopelessness deep down and recharged the gun before standing._

_Lovannia whipped round to face him, face contorted in an angry snarl with eyes glowing unnaturally._

_Ford stared her down, heart pounding but his mind finally cleared._

_He was NOT going to die here. He WOULD defeat Bill and this... this... gorgeously dangerous **lunatic** was NOT going to stop him! All his fear and hardened into rage and determination. Ford squeezed the trigger again and Lovannia laughed as the large wings deflected the bullets._

_“Come on Sixer. Give up.” She taunted._

_Ford’s blood ran cold at the name. How did she-_

_Bill._

_It had to be. Bill sent her after him!  
Gritting his teeth, Ford threw the gun at her as hard as possible before diving at her while she was distracted._

_Ducking under her wings, Ford wrapped his arms around her midsection, pulling her down and they hit the ground hard._

_Lovannia gasped as the sheer force of Ford’s mind overwhelmed her._

_She’d never experienced a human mind like it. Very rarely had she encountered any being with a mind like this._

_Broken but determined. This human had taken his fear and turned it into armour. Steel-plated and reinforced armour. She couldn’t see a visible crack to exploit._

_Unable to see past the onslaught of his emotion, Lovannia was left defenseless as Ford’s fists slammed into her repeatedly._

_Anger, paranoia, guilt, sadness, fear... Lovannia could feel each of his emotions so strongly, almost sure she was experiencing them with him._

_Ford didn’t relent, terrified that if he even so much as showed a hint of stopping, this woman would kill him. He didn’t realise she was no longer fighting him._

_Lovannia struggled to clear her mind. The constant waves from Stanford’s conscious was leaving her dizzy. Her usual method for dealing with wanted criminals was not going to work._

_Luckily, instinct took over and her wings knocked Stanford off of her and onto the floor. Before he could scramble to his feet, Lovannia was pinning him down as she stared into his eyes. She’d have to play dirty if she wanted to get paid._

_Ford found he couldn’t look away, the deep emerald eyes glittering as they drilled into his._

_Lovannia struck hard into Ford’s mind with more force than she’d ever used against a human before, cracking straight  through to his subconscious. It had the desired effect._

_Ford’s emotions were laid bare and she could see what he’d experienced. The truth was almost enough to make her scream._

_Shit._

_This was worse than she could’ve guessed._

_He was doing it for the right fucking reasons. Saving the multiverse from the threat of the omnipotent threat from the beginning of time and beyond!_

_She just had to get the warrior, the golden soul._

_This was just supposed to be easy money..._

_For the love of the Axolotl..._

_Making a quick decision, Lovannia dragged Ford up and smashed her head against his._

_Ford gasped and felt his vision blur. Before he could recover, Lovannia drew back and threw him bodily against the closest wall with little effort. Ford wheezed and slid down as she released him._

_This was it. He couldn’t get up, his legs wouldn’t work... he was going to die, or worse... be taken back to Bill._

_A spike of terror shot through him and Lovannia growled loudly._

_Ford felt two strong hands grip his head and all of a sudden, blackness was engulfing him._

_It obliterated all of his emotions, thoughts... The darkness was warm, comforting... cradling Ford as he sunk into it. It offered seductive promises of rest and peace, no more nightmares..._

_Ford couldn’t put up a fight, too exhausted to try as he surrendered, gently falling further into the darkness._

 

Waking with a jolt, Ford gasped for air. A sudden fear gripped him as he felt something wrapped around him. Before he could react to it, Lovannia woke with a stunned whine next to him.

Wait. Nia was next to him? How?

Ford looked down and realised it was Nia’s arm against him. He felt his mind relax, the cold dread in his head fading at her presence.

Lovannia shifted her arm to rub her face tiredly.

“Did you have a nightmare?” She asked softly. Ford hesitated. She was almost right... it had been so vivid, like reliving it...

“Wasn’t a nightmare... I was reliving the first time we met.” Ford said as he twisted his fingers together tightly, still aware of the fear the memory had prompted.

“Oh good. So it wasn’t just me reliving that.” Lovannia yawned, reaching out and stilling Ford’s hands casually as she’d done many times before.

“You saw it too?” Ford was incredulous.

 “Yeah... I must have wandered while I was sleeping.” Lovannia gently wriggled her hand between Ford’s and linked her fingers with his. “Jhesel pulled me into her mind’s realm, left me disoriented... guess I latched onto your subconscious when I came out here to sleep.”

Ford had lots of questions.

“Why are you in my bed?” Ford decided to ask the obvious first. “Not that I don’t mind.” He hastily added as Lovannia gave him a sleepy scowl.

“When Jhesel sent me back, I couldn’t get back to sleep. Too wired. Wanted you.” Lovannia explained in short bursts as she stretched her legs out with a light purr.

Ford was flattered, and more than slightly thrilled. He’d missed having her next to him during the night. Deciding not to preen over this fact, Ford moved onto another question.

“You saw Jheselbraum? How is she?” He asked, trying not to sound too keen. It didn’t work. Lovannia snorted contemptuously.

“She’s the same mystic show off as ever.” She mocked with a smile. “A little annoyed that Bill isn’t gone completely.”  
Ford frowned.

“I suppose she had expected me to win...”

“Correction, she said you had the face of someone who would defeat Bill.” Lovannia said with a small amount of glee as she rested her head back against Ford’s shoulder.

Ford huffed and dragged a hand through his hair.

“I can concede that that’s not the same thing...” He admitted reluctantly and petulantly. Ford felt Nia’s laugh against him and fought hard to not join in.

“You wanna sit up so I can get my glasses at least?” He asked after her shoulders had stopped shaking.

Lovannia made a long, drawn out noise of frustration as she rolled onto her back... forgetting how narrow the bed was and promptly falling to the floor with a squawk.

Her legs had tangled with Ford’s and the blanket however, causing her fall to pull Ford over also.

Ford landed onto top of her with a muffled yelp, blankets falling over them like a private tent. Lovannia was laughing again, unable to control herself as she reached up to brush Ford’s hair out of his face. Even without his glasses, Ford could see Nia well enough this close to her. Her eyes were sparkling, the facets shimmering wildly as she stared at him, mouth spread in a wide smile with her teeth clearly visible. She looked gloriously beautiful in this moment. Ford closed the gap between them, his lips finding hers.

Lovannia hummed against him, hands sliding up Ford’s arms to rest on his shoulders. Propping himself up on an elbow, Ford nipped Lovannia’s lip softly before layering kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Lovannia looped her legs around Ford’s and arched slightly, her fingers tracing idle patterns along his shoulders as Ford sucked slightly at the crook of her neck. Perfect.

A loud cough brought them crashing back to reality.

“Do you lovebirds needa minute?” Stanley’s clearly amused voice was loud in the small cabin. Ford sighed against Nia’s skin, knowing he was in for a hellish teasing about this.

“Yeah, actually could you shut the door on your way out?” Lovannia called out, wrapping her arms around Ford’s shoulders possessively. Ford’s mind went blank. Nia was not helping him here.

Stan laughed, a proper belly laugh.

“Nice try doll. But we’re gonna be reaching that island in a coupla hours. Figure Poindexter might want to be around for that.”

“Spoilsport.” Nia retorted as Stan’s footsteps receded.

Ford lifted his head and was greeted by Nia’s amused smile.

“Reckon we should listen to him?” She asked. Ford reluctantly nodded, every part of him screaming to rebel and stay right where he was.

“Probably for the best.” He sighed before sitting back on his heels, their temporary tent falling to the side.

Lovannia resisted the urge to pout. Was it too much to ask for her and Ford to be able to screw their brains out again?

Ford caught sight of her disappointed face and chuckled softly.

“Living on a small boat has its drawbacks.” He acknowledged. Lovannia propped herself up on her elbows with a wolfish grin.

“We always have my bed you know?” She suggested. Ford repressed the shudder that threatened to run through him. Lovannia would probably be the death of him.

“I know. But you’re still healing.” He defended his response weakly. Lovannia scoffed.

“Hey genius? I’m pretty much healed. It hardly hurt as you landed on me. How long are you gonna keep using that excuse?” She asked, catching Ford out on his own bullshit.

“Probably a little while longer.” Ford admitted with a sly smile as he got to his feet before offering a hand to Nia.

“You’re a cruel man Stanford Pines.” Lovannia complained as she allowed Ford to help her up.

_“I’m cruel? You’re the one who snuck into my bed wearing that?”_ Ford thought as his eyes raked over Nia.

A light pair of cotton shorts were riding high on Nia’s thighs, the cropped vest  leaving her bandages exposed. Nia preened under his gaze.

_“Didn’t feel the need to sleep in my clothes for the first time in a long while.”_ She admitted, eyeing Ford. _“Unlike some.”_

Ford glanced down at himself. Soft black pants and a simple shirt... Hardly provocative.

Lovannia wasn’t actually complaining. There were times in their past where sleeping in full protective armour was their only choice. Seeing Ford in such relaxed clothes upon waking, not rushing to drag something heavier on top or reaching for armour... It was almost more intoxicating than seeing him completely naked. Somehow more intimate to see him so content in his own life...

_“You’re staring.”_ Ford’s amused tone broke through Lovannia’s train of thought.

_“Am not.”_ Lovannia excused weakly even as she felt her cheeks heat up. Ford arched an eyebrow at her before stepping into her personal space.

_“Sure felt like it.”_ His voice in Lovannia’s head was low and seductive. _“Like what you saw?”_

Lovannia’s mind just about short circuited. Ford practically had waves of lust rolling from his mind and Lovannia was struggling not to succumb.

Ford sensed her inner struggle and laughed, lust immediately replaced with joy.

Actually fucking laughed! Properly!

Lovannia scowled as he reached past her, his body brushing hers as Ford reached for his glasses. Determined not to let him win, Lovannia concentrated on imagining all the things she’d love to be doing to Ford right now before feeding the images into Ford’s mind.

Ford’s sharp inhale made her smile and she slipped past him, patting his ass on the way past.

“That’s cheating.” Ford complained as she walked toward the wall.

“You started it.” Lovannia retorted as she disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> GAH! I've been sitting on this idea for sooo long! I was going to wait until my other fanfiction was complete but I love this too much to not post it!  
> So I hope you enjoyed and unfortunately, due to my above mentioned uncompleted fanfiction, Astrophilia will be updated more slowly as I focus on completing the other one. But don't worry! I'm still writing this and will be posting new chapters as and when I get round to it.   
> As always, feel free to leave constructive criticism or shameless flattery! You guys are awesome :) x


End file.
